User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: An Angel Comes to Town part 1
Wednesday, 9:15 AM, Biology "And that is why, bla bla bla bla bla." Dr. Slawter was saying. Michael was bouncing between reality and the dream world. The words his teacher was saying were becoming very blurred at this point and they were beyond his understanding. Can't we just cut something open!? Michael's thought to himself. He turns to Jimmy Hopkins, who was already asleep at this point. Michael nudges him on the shoulder. "If I have to be awake for this shit, you do too." Michael whispers. "Michael Diaz." Dr. Slawter says, pointing him out in class. "Do you want to tell me what seperates an arachnid from most insects?" He asks. Michael just gives him the evil glare. "Not really." He replies. It is Slawters turn to give Michael the glare of evil. "Eight legs." Michael says. Then Slawter is done picking on Michael and returns to the board, writing stuff that nobody gives a shit about. Finally after hours of torture the class finally ended. Michael stood up and sped towards the door. Michael went into the cafeteria where he saw Greg and Charles. He went up to them and sat down next to Charles. "Happy hump day!" He sarcastically said. Charles turned towards him. "Happy not fucking Friday-day." Charles replies. Michael dug into his backpack and withdrew a sandwich. He took a bite. Yum, turkey. He thought to himself. Greg and Charles seem to be in deep conversation so Michael lets them be. He gets on his phone and starts to text Nicole. Michael: Where are you???? I need a lapdance!!!!! :D Nicole: Calm your hormones, we should be there at the end of the day. ;) Michael: We??? Nicole: Bradi switched schools too. Michael: Yay, now I'll look like a fuggin pimp! Nicole: I thought you were a bitch? jk Michael: :'( Michael then joins their conversation. "You guys seen Christy yet?" Michael asks. They both stop what they're doing and look at him. "She's too embarrassed to come out, they've actually increased the seriousness of punishments because of what happened." Greg informed him. Michael just laughes to himself. "Is that fancy way of saying that Prefects actually give a shit now?" Michael asked him with a sly chuckle. Greg still has a serious look on his face. "Alright well I'll see you two whenever the hell I see you next." Michael says getting up to leave. "Wait, where's C-Shit?" Michael asks. "Girlfriend." Greg states. Michael was finally impressed. "Is our boy C-Money finally getting some?" Michael jokes before leaving. Michael is on his way to the library when he bumps into Parker. "Hey Mike." Parker greets him. Michael smiles and greets him politely. They are both on their way to the library to play some Grottos and Gremlins. "So Parker, where've you been, haven't seen you at the gym in awhile?" Michael asked him. He makes his move and knocks out one of Parker's characters. "Chelsea and I broke up." Parker had his eyes glued to the wooden floor boards. "I haven't been feeling it." He says. Michael punches Parker in the shoulder and Parker grabs his shoulder and looks up at Michael, trying to hide a bit of a smile. "Lighten up, bro." Michael starts to cheer him up. "Plenty more fish in the sea, but wait we're at Bullworth.... Plenty more fish in the depths of hell." Michael jokes. "So you coming to the gym tonight?" Michael asked him, pressuring him just a bit. But it would be good for him, too many people just sit around and pout after break ups, you need to get out there and have some fun and do some shit. "Yeah." He reassures, a smile crossing his face. "I'll be there." He finally says. Parker is starting to look happier now that Michael cheered him up. "Ya know, Derby talks crap about you but you're a good guy Michael, glad I can have a friend like you." "Thanks dude." Michael says. They then continue to play until the bell rings, at this time he'd have Music. This should be fun. He thinks to himself. On the way there as he makes his way up the staircase to the front of the building he sees a few Bullies pushing around that Jimmy kid. Michael goes over there. "Hey, shouldn't you two be fucking off?" Michael says, he notices that it's Trent and Wade. "Hey, remember when I tapped your sister?" Trent retorts. Michael just has an evil grin cross his face. "Remember when I threw you into a locker?" Michael replies stepping up against them. "Want a sequel to that?" He threatens them, and he would do it too. All they are is just cowards not fighters. The Bullies are now worried at this point, they know they can't win this fight so they back down. Michael turns to Jimmy. "You okay kiddo?" Michael asked him, Jimmy didn't appear to be hurt but he looked a little scared. He nods silently. Michael then leaves to go to class. After Music, 3:30 PM Michael had left the Music classroom and was down the hall when his phone started ringing. He answered it and it was Nicole on the other line. "Michael?" She asked. Michael laughed. "No the tooth fairy, where are you?!" He is excited, having two people he cared for at the same school as him, it was a dream come true and he was feeling way too lonely since their seperation. "Oh you're silly, we're in the office." Nicole said. Just like that Michael was there in a matter of seconds, almost like he was the road runner in those old cartoons. Nicole and Bradi were there and they saw him. He went up to them and hugged them both. "Finally, I got me some bitches." Michael whispers to them and Miss Danvers gives him a look. Michael texts C-Money to get his ass over here quick. When C-Money arrives he thinks as if it's an emergency but it's not. Michael introduces him to the girls. "Why don't you both show us the entire school?" Nicole suggested and Michael smiled. He took her hand in his and gave her a smile. After that they showed them the entire school from top to bottom, Michael never taking his eyes off of his girlfriend. They were in the parking lot when the tour was done, talking about everything pretty much. "Why don't we meet up somewhere tomorrow?" Michael suggested to them and they seemed very interested. Bradi's face practically lit up but Michael didn't even take notice to this. Michael asked them about the Mexican resturant that he and Greg ordered from and with that their plans were set. "Why did you do that?" C-Money's voice had a hint, scratch that, a large amount of concern in it. "You know I have a girlfriend now." He stated and Michael actually felt really bad. He wouldn't want someone doing something like this to him, in fact he'd be damn near pissed. His eyes hit the floor quick. "Then why didn't you say so?" He quickly snips. "I tried to but you were too busy flirting with your girlfriend." C-Money retorts. After this conversation C-Money leaves and Michael makes his way to the gym in Old Bullworth Vale. He goes in the back room gets changed and starts warming up with the rest of the class. While there he notices Greg. They get put together for gloves and mitts. Michael has mitts and Greg has gloves. They're moving around the ring, with Michael circling Greg quickly. Michael calls out a combination for a jab, cross, then a roundhouse kick, Greg does good until the kick which is quite sloppy. "You want your foot to go 90 degrees, that would be your pivot." Michael corrects, holding a sort of teacher like position. "Also when you throw that cross, keep your left had up, guarding your face. Don't want to be in the open do ya?" Michael retorts. After fixing him Greg does well and then it's on to Wrestling which is where Michael and Parker get put together. Michael charges at Parker and gets him down quick. He quickly passes the full guard into half guard, but Parker is putting up a fight trying to push him off. Michael gets the mount and gets a Kimura locked in on his rich friend, he quickly taps out. 2 Hours Later, 7:45 PM Michael arrives home from practice, he had a hard night of training. He takes a shower and sits down next to his sister on the couch. Just then his mom gets home from work. She drops the groceries on the counter and tends to her children. "So I heard Nicole and Bradi are here?" She asks and Michael has an ear-to-ear smile crossing his face. "A nice blast from the past." Michael replies. "How was work?" He asked his mom who was visibly tired. She was happy as can be. Ever since she quit drinking and started working at the local bank everything has changed for the better. Michael and Danielle had their mom back and even though their stepfather was rarely home at least he had his loving mom to be here. "Hard, I'll cook dinner for you guys in a bit," his mom informed them. "Let me take a shower first and then I'll get everything started. 11:19 PM "Hey moron." Gary said approaching Whitney. "If I give you the job of dealing with Michael do you think you could do it with no fuck ups?" Gary questioned to his protege's annoyance. Whitney obediently nodded to his leaders' remark. "Did you hear about his girlfriend?" Whitney asked, curiously. Gary turned to him and answered, with an evil smirk crossing his face. "Now I know your plan." He muttered, keeping his evil posture. "This is gonna be good." Category:Blog posts